


Your Pain Hurts Me Too

by BrianneABanana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Art, Hospital scene, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, more hurt than comfort tbh, post-op amputation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianneABanana/pseuds/BrianneABanana
Summary: It was all backwards. Clover was the one devastated and distraught, so... How is it thatQrowwas the one comfortinghim?
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	Your Pain Hurts Me Too

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking with my friends in the Discord the other day and I realized I haven't draw any Hurt/comfort for Fair Game yet! The art piece is at the end of this fic, which is what I wrote up to precede it :)

Clover sat hunched over by the hospital bed, tired and weary from staying up multiple nights. He wouldn’t let himself leave, or get comfortable sleep when _that mission_ would startle him awake. It happened so fast he… He kept running back through exactly what had happened. What he thought happened. What he realized _actually_ happened… because of him. Because of his pure incompetence. 

It was because of him that Qrow… that he didn’t… that he…

Clover was pulled from his thoughts by a rustle on the bed.

Qrow opened his eyes.

A single tear finally rolled down Clover’s cheek. Qrow’s ghostly magenta eyes were so beautiful right now, but also made the bags under the man’s eyes stand out even more against his paler than usual skin. He had lost a lot of blood during his operation.

“Qrow, how do you feel?” Clover asked, deciding on approaching the subject slowly.

“Tired, mostly” Qrow replied with a dry wrasp to his voice. “Speaking of tired… When was the last time you slept Lucky Charm? You look worse than I feel and that’s saying something.”

The teasing remark had Clover grimacing. “I’ve been staying by your side Qrow. I wanted- no, _needed_ to be here when you woke up.”

Qrow’s smirk fell from his face. He sighed shakily and gestured for Clover to sit on the edge of the bed. He waited until the younger man complied before leveling with him. “Look Clover, if this is about my injury, you can stop. It’s certainly… something I’ll have to get used to, but it’s not the end of the world ok?”

“End of the world??” Clover sputtered out, incredulous. “Qrow _of course_ it’s not the end of the world, you’re lying here awake but… aren’t you the _least bit bothered_ that you- you lost the _entirety_ of your left leg from your thigh down?? Even if that’s not a life threatening condition, it's life _changing.”_

Clovers outburst led to more tears falling from his eyes. His throat choked up when he continued, “And why- Why aren’t you _angry_ at me? Why aren’t you mad at me for… **_Yell at me Qrow!_ ** Or don’t talk to me at all but please, _please_ don’t say it's ok when it _isn’t.”_

His breath hitched as he felt Qrow hand reach up to cup his cheek. “Clover” he started softly, “when I pushed you out of the way of that mine cave in, your safety was the only thing on my mind. Your aura was much lower than mine, and you didn’t see it coming. You would’ve gotten much more hurt than I was, possibly even died if I hadn’t done what I did.”

Both of them momentarily flashed back to the mission. 

Sent to the mines to do another grimm check, the pair had almost finished clearing the last tunnel when a grimm had caused a massive cave in. Clover was right under it and didn’t see it coming, but because Qrow _did_ , he pushed Clover out of the way of the falling rocks. His leg was trapped by a boulder and he was partially buried under the rubble. 

Frantically Clover dug him out and tried to pull him the rest of the way, but Qrow had screamed in pain when he tried, his caught leg straining. They waited for medical to arrive - a haunting number of hours for Clover to sit helpless - and when they finally got there to help Qrow get free, they quickly realized that his leg was crushed and would need amputation. 

Clover tried to argue with the medics, but they shut him down. “No amount of medical science can save his leg Captain Ebi. It's going to be much easier and better for his recovery to machine a replacement for him.”

* * *

That was a little under 48 hours ago. So now, Clover sat on the hospital bed his partner occupied, somehow more devastated and frustrated than it’s occupant.

“Qrow getting hurt is one thing but _this? This_ is going to come with weeks to months of rehab and rediscovering how to fight let alone move around.”

Qrow crossed his arms “My niece did just fine with her arm in a few weeks.”

“Your niece fights with her fists and didn’t need her arm to move from place to place Qrow. Losing your leg not only inhibits your fighting abilities, but your ability to walk! To get out of bed even! I know you’re strong, but overcoming this is going to take a long while and a lot of support.”

“Then aren’t I lucky to have you here for that support?”

Having his arguments swept off to the side by his partner, Clover could only break down further. His shoulders and back slumped forward as he cried.

_“I’m so sorry.”_

Qrow sat up and pulled the younger man into a hug. “It’s ok Lucky Charm.”

_“Qrow…”_ he cried, holding onto his partner tightly.

Qrow smiled sadly and stroked Clover’s back, letting him release all his emotions and just hold him. 

He whispered, moreso to himself, his selfish conviction, “You’re ok. That's all that matters.”

* * *


End file.
